The Dirtiest Cage
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Mello's sick of being tied down in a relationship. Mello wants a little fun and finds it with a certain redhead in a cage. MelloxMatt. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_la de dahhh, don't own these characters (wish I did) you know the drill, more chapters soon to come_

Mello awoke and cursed. He untangled himself from his silk ivory covers and threw a pillow at the boy that was still sleeping in his bed.

"Wake up!" he practically yelled at the latent form. The boy looked up resignedly, giving Mello a mystified look.

"Mello…what? Why are you yelling, baby?" The boy asked, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"We're over Near." Mello told the small pale beauty. "I can't take this anymore, it's nothing against you, I just can't be in a relationship right now, I need freedom"

Near's eyes narrowed as he looked up at his nude lover. "You're leaving me…because you don't want commitment? Okay _fine_" Near's voice intensified. "Go out tonight and fuck every man you see, cause' you're not fucking COMMITED anymore, Mello. Fuck you." With that trifling outburst Near got up from the bed and gathered his clothing from various places around the room.

Near only glanced back at Mello once before he left the apartment, slamming the door viciously in his wake.

Mello smirked, planning to do exactly what Near had suggested.

--

The dirty wet pavement shimmered in the eerie glow of the streetlights. Mello walked slowly, taking his time. Knowing very well his destination. He was free, and he was going to have fun. He saw a large, looming, warehouse coming up on his right. Its huge industrial facade making everything else around it look small and luxurious in comparison. Mello arrived, stopping at the door and pushing the small black button that was just to the left of the entrée.

A tiny female voice came out of the speaker that was located right above it, "Welcome to … where you darkest fantasies come to light, password please?"

Mello glanced behind his shoulder to make sure that no one was around; when he was satisfied he put his mouth up to the speaker and murmured "Apples"

"Access granted" the voice said coolly.

The door slid open a foot or so, just enough to allow Mello to pass.

Mello slipped through the icy metal and slid the door shut behind him. He was immediately greeted by an overly energized blonde. Her mood dramatically contrasted the somber ambience of the place.

"My name is Misa Aname," She cheerfully said, before lapsing into a dour expression at the overly used phrase, "What can I do to help you bring your darkest fantasy to light?" She grimaced.

He looked at her, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "Lemme see what you got." He said, a slight air of arrogance tainted with desire hidden in his husky voice.

"Follow me" she said, in a sensual, robotic, practiced voice. He felt a slight stirring in his pants at the thought of what soon was to come. She turned on her heel and he followed her eagerly. The morbid titanium hallway they were in only led to one place; a bolted door at the end of the corridor.

They crossed the threshold and entered a poorly-lit room, with rusted cages littering here and there. Some were empty, some not. The one's that weren't empty housed a variety of pathetic souls. Scarcely clothed and by the looks of it under fed, they eyed Mello with a mixture of hunger and longing. Longing for what, Mellow couldn't tell. The sight of them was dismal but turned Mello on.

He kept walking until he caught a hint of vibrant red hair. He leaned in closer to get a better look. What he saw made him almost stagger back; pale skin shone slightly, petal lips pursed slightly at the invasion of privacy. A tall and wiry frame made his tattered black and white striped shirt hang loosely on him, ski goggles hung limply from his neck.

"Hey!" Misa said, questioning why Mello was just standing there, staring at the old, forgotten cage in the corner.

The stunning red head looked up sharply at Misa, a look of resentment crossing his face briefly, before his pale skin settled back and his face was back to its usual stoic expression.

Mello's mouth was hanging slightly open and he wasted no time in stating his 'new' darkest fantasy, now involving the pale beauty inhabiting the filthy cage.

"Misa-san, I want him, how much?" he demanded the question rather than asking, lust clouding his blue eyes.

Misa glanced at the figure that Mello was pointing to; a look of confusion passed her visage.

"You want…_him_?" She spat, almost vitriolically.

"Yes, I want _him_." Mello hissed back at her. W_ho wouldn't want him? _He thought, not even being able to comprehend why someone wouldn't. He was gorgeous.

"200 yen per hour" she said, as she started to casually walk to the cage.

"Fine.."

"Get in." Mello demanded. Matt gave him a reproachful look but got in anyway.

They drove in silence, Mello slamming his foot on the gas of the sleek black porche 911, zooming them though the city, gathering dirty looks from inopportune pedestrians the whole way.

"So, what's your name?" Mello inquired, not expecting an answer.

Matt gave him a hate-filled look and stunned Mello by replying, "Matt."

"Heh, I might as well give you mine, Mello. I want you to scream it when I'm pounding into you." Mello said cockily.

Matt looked away, apparently disgusted, but Mello could've sworn he saw a light blush dust the bridge of Mello's nose. Mello smirked and kept on speeding their way to his apartment.

Mello suddenly slammed on the brakes, pulling into an expansive driveway that led to a huge apartment complex. Since it was late, there were only one or two late night smokers loitering outside, casually making light conversation as they stood, wearing nothing but bathrobes and raising the lit fags to their mouths every once in a while.

Mello swung into a parking space and glanced over at Matt. Matt was sitting with his hands clutched tightly together in his lap, his knuckles white against his pale skin, and his blue veins popping out.

"Relax my pet" Mello purred, rubbing Matt's leg lightly. "We're here"

They made their way up to Mello's penthouse. As soon as Matt made it through the door Mello slammed him to the wall. He kicked the door closed and started to roughly nip and kiss Matt's lips. Matt whimpered slightly, Mello being too hard on his lips.

Mello growled and shoved his knee between Matt's legs and ground it hard against Matt's crotch. Matt closed his eyes tight, the sensation being almost too much. He started to shift his hips shyly against the knee.

"Oh, so you do like this?" Mello growled, flicking his tongue against Matt's exposed neck. "I knew it, you're nothing more than a whore" Mello smirked and bit Matt's lip hard enough to draw blood, "But I like it that way"

Fear crossed Matt's face for a brief second, but then was replaced with a rebellious look bordering on the edge of anger. Mello realized that he was going to have to work at Matt, and he wasn't going to give in so easily to Mello's every whim.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys. I've been busy, finals, y'know? And…I got my computer taken away, almost killed me, I couldn't read smut for a whole week! Ughhh! angst D: But…OH! I noticed in the reviews of the first chapter, people kept asking about the apples. Come'on guys! Ryuk…apples…maybe it's just me. But I can never hear the word apple and not think of Ryuk. I might be a tad…over-obsessed? Nahhhhh. :D_

_-- _

Mello roughly grabbed Matt's arm and led him into the giant master bedroom, where the sheets still lay in a rumpled mess from where Mello and Near had made love the night before.

Matt looked around, around the bed mostly, at the handcuffs dangling on the bedpost, at the opened can of whipped cream laying on the nightstand. Mello pushed him roughly forward and Matt landed facedown on the soft sheets.

"Get used to the taste" Mello spat, and pressed his boner hard into Matt's thigh. Matt whimpered, also feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight.

Mello lowered his mouth to Matt's ear and whispered "I want you to know that you're my slave, you might enjoy this, you might not, you will be hurt, and you will bleed, and everything I do will be for my pleasure, not yours."

Matt scowled "Or that's what you think"

Mello sharply grabbed some of Matt's fiery hair and jerked his head upwards.

"Excuse me? No, I don't think, that IS what's going to happen" Mello's voice softened slightly, "And I have a feeling you're going to enjoy every minute of it" Mello dropped Matt's head.

"Get up" Mello sneered.

Matt slowly got up to face Mello, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as he looked at the slender blonde. Mello eyed Matt, letting the bar of chocolate in his mouth drop to the ground.

"Take off your clothes, all of them" Mello said, pushing past Matt to sit on the bed behind him.

Matt turned around, "and what if I don't?" he asked, arrogance filling his voice.

"Then I'd have to do it for you, and I assure you, you wouldn't like that"

Matt's eyes darkened, but despite his efforts he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused in the presence of the demanding blonde. He slipped his striped shirt over his messy pink red hair and let it fall to the floor, he could feel the pressure building in his pants, and he didn't want Mello to see it.

Mello seemed to read Matt's mind.

"I knew it" Mello walked up to Matt and put his hand between Matt's legs and squeezed, Matt whimpered, feeling his erection growing in Mello's hand.

"That's right, now take off your pants" Mello pushed Matt back. This time Matt didn't hesitate in doing what he was told, letting his pants fall down around his ankles, and then kicking them off, his boxers following close behind.

"Very nice" Mello said, stroking his own hard on, as he slowly removed his shirt. Matt watched him, hunger growing in his eyes. When Mello's pants and boxers fell around his ankles Matt's hard on was about to erupt. He reached down to relieve himself but Mello tackled him onto the bed and before Matt knew what was happening Mello had handcuffed Matt to the bed.

"You are forbidden to touch yourself, that's part of the torture" Mello smirked, Matt frowned, feeling his dick being massaged by Mello's muscular thighs. Mello reached down and stroked Matt's huge member, quickly, and then he got up and left the room, leaving Matt feeling more aroused than ever before. Matt squeezed his legs together trying to relieve some of the tension, but then as quickly as he had left Mello reentered the room and climbed back on the bed.

"Miss me?" he asked, a touch of sadistic knowing crossed his stone visage. Matt scowled.

"Now now, Matthew, you wouldn't want to make me angry, it can get much worse that this" Mello said, softly, yet harshly and brushed Matt's plank like organ.

Matt shivered, and Mello took Matt in his hand and first brushed lightly the length of him and then grabbed him at the base and squeezed softly. Matt let out an almost inaudible moan of pleasure.

"I want you to beg" Mello said. Matt look up at him, his teeth clenched as Mello continued to teasingly stroke him.

"Please…Mello…oh god please" Matt said, barely able to get the words out.

"Well, since you said please" Mello smirked and kissed Matt's stomach, moving down…down, stopping to dip his tongue in Matt's belly button briefly, gaining an unexpected moan from Matt. Mello licked just above where Matt's boxer line would be teasingly. Matt groaned in protest, grinding his hips against Mello's chest.

Mello looked up at Matt while he took him in his mouth, earning an exceptional moan of pleasure from Matt. He moved slowly, licking his head softly, and then deep throating him, Matt's balls hitting Mello's face as Matt harshly grinded his hips against Mello's face.

Mello smiled softly knowing soon what he was going to do…when Matt's moans heightened and he couldn't bear it anymore.

"Fuck, Mello" Matt moaned, grinding his hips harder against Mello's face. "I'm about…"

That was all Mello needed. He started to slow down, Matt grunted in protest, while Mello finally slowed to a stop. This was almost too much for Matt, and Mello knew it.

"No…please" Matt begged, rubbing his legs together, his face screwing up into a tight little ball.

"I want you to fuck me, and I want you to cum inside of me." Mello unlocked the handcuffs and got on his hands and knees beside Matt, resting his face on the pillow. "Hurry up, before I change my mind"

Matt quickly sat up, his member bursting, it was almost painful.

He got behind Mello and rubbed his dick slowly against Mello's butthole before forcibly entering, surprised at how tight it was.

Mello grunted loudly when Matt entered him, but that was it. When Matt started thrusting he gained no response from Mello.

"You're going to have to try harder than that" Mello said.

Matt pushed in harder….further. Trying to find Mello's sweet spot. Not knowing why he needed to please this stranger, just that he did.

Matt gave one exceptionally hard thrust, and he was all the way inside Mello, and to his immense pleasure, Mello gave a moan.

Matt had found his sweet spot.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, this is the last chapter. It's rather short, yet took me longer than expected, but then again I've been working a lot. Stupid work, I'd so much rather be writing dirty death note fics. Oh, andand, I'm working on a new story. MelloxNear. It uh…was" supposed" to be fluff. cough Uhm, well. Let's just leave it at that._

Mello's eyes widened in surprise as Matt thrust into him, he didn't expect this much pleasure so quickly. He'd wanted Matt to work harder…longer. He screwed up his face and tried to hold back the moans that were threatening to burst out of his throat. He grunted softly.

Behind him, Matt smirked, knowing the tables had turned and that he was in control. Matt gave one hard thrust and then slowed, Mello turned his head to look at him. He almost looked like he was going to protest…maybe even beg. Beg for Matt to thrust back into him….beg to have Matt cum inside of him. But he didn't. He growled softly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said, the harshness of his words slicing like a knife. Mello actually looked intimidating from this angle.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Matt said, despite his fear, he managed to keep his voice level and fierce.

All Matt saw was the flash of Mello's hand behind the pillow and then Matt's back was on the sheets and Mello was straddling him, a knife glinting in his right hand.

Mello had a huge smirk on his face. "This is my favorite part, I just thought that we were going to get to it later"

Fear suddenly gripped Matt, but he didn't dare move, "What are you going to do, Mello?" he asked, surprisingly calmly.

"I'm going to cut you as I'm fucking you, I told you you'd bleed. You'll probably like it, most do. There's something about it….mixing pleasure with pain."

So Mello was a sadist, Matt should've known, unfortunately he wasn't a masochist, or at least, didn't think he was. He also, unfortunately didn't see anyway out of the current situation.

Mello got off of Matt's chest and roughly flipped him over so he was lying facedown. Matt let out a whimper of protest, but then fell quiet, as Mello lightly traced the knife over Matt's pale skin.

Matt shivered slightly, Mello pressed his erection into Matt slowly, while at the same time drawing a thin line across Matt's shoulder blade with the knife. The blood appeared seconds after the cut and Mello smiled, knowing Matt hadn't even felt that one.

He pushed in a little further, feeling Matt tense around him, feeling how tight he was. How _virgin_. As he pushed in he made another cut right next to the last, this one a little deeper, this one would scar. Matt still hadn't felt it.

Now Mello thrust into Matt and he let out a howl of pain.

"It'll only hurt for a minute" Mello whispered, harsh, yet knowing…sympathetic, maybe?

Mello continued to pound roughly into Matt as he made his final cut, the deepest one yet, across the parallel lines, the broken skin met and formed an x. Blood poured out of the center of the x and slid down Matt's back, coating his hole back in a beautiful purple red. The first cut would heal and he'd be left with Mello's mark on his back, a giant x.

Matt whimpered, but now it was time to make him feel good.

Mello slowly searched for his target, that sweet spot Matt had so quickly found earlier. Matt let out tiny groans now and then until one slow thrust and Mello found it.

Matt let out a loud moan, and Mello smirked and pounded into him, making Matt fall onto the bed and practically scream with pleasure, and this time Mello had no intention of stopping, he kept going, harder, faster until Matt came and then he came inside of Matt.

After, they lay panting on Mello's bed, the blood had stopped, and Mello's sheets were bright red. Matt looked like he was about to faint. But this is the way it always ended, and the way it always would.


End file.
